


Stranded

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, first night on the island, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: “We should be in a fancy hotel room with air conditioning and an actual mattress,” Toby grumbled, “Instead we baked in the sun like hot potatoes today, and now we’re using our dirty jackets as blankets.”Happy and Toby talk the first night on the island.Quintis one-shot.





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the first night on the island.

“We should be in a fancy hotel room with air conditioning and an actual mattress,” Toby grumbled, “Instead we baked in the sun like hot potatoes today, and now we’re using our dirty jackets as blankets.”

“I know.” Happy inhaled, her eyes skipping from him and the place wreckage in the distance. “But it was better than getting shredded to pieces in the cockpit.”

Still lying vertically on the ground, Toby snuggled an arm underneath her upper body.  “I’m thankful you didn’t.”

She nodded against his shoulder. “Agreed. ...Scotty saved my life.”

“When we get back, I’ll make sure his baby is delivered in the hands of the best doctors in the state.” Toby pressed a kiss to her temple.

Happy’s hand instinctively reached for her stomach, and she swallowed. “It really sucks that he’s stuck here.”

“Well, Hap, it really sucks that we’re  _ all _ stuck here.”

She furrowed her eyes at him. “No, dummy. It sucks that he’s here while his wife is due to burst in three weeks.”

He blinked. “Oh yeah. That does suck.” His arm tightened around her with a sigh. “If you were pregnant, and I was trapped on Gilligan’s island, I would swim all the way back to shore.”

Clenching her fingers, Happy exhaled slowly. “What if I was trapped with you?”

There was no hesitation. “I would get you out of here as quickly as I could. Whatever it took.”

The corners of her mouth fell. “After Walt’s attempt failed, it seems like there is no way off this island.”

“It’s only Day 1. Don’t get pessimistic on me,” Toby replied.

She shifted her head. “I’m not being pessimistic. I’m being realistic.”

“Well for the sake of both our sanities, and everyone else’s, try to be a little more hopeful.”

Happy moved her body, positioning herself on her side to look directly at Toby. “You know the chances of getting off this island aren’t high.”

He shifted to mirror the way she was laying. “And thinking like that won’t help those chances.” Happy shrugged against the sand. He smiled. “You would think the Portuguese pop star was a little more of an optimist.”    


She nearly hit him in the upper arm. “I thought we agreed not to talk about it.”   


“Sorry, babe. It’s going to drive me crazy until I see the video.”   


“Too bad you  _ won’t _ see it.”

Toby looked at her with an expression of smugness, telling his wife that it probably wouldn’t stay hidden if they ever returned home.

Then he frowned, and reached for her hand. 

“Lovemuffin,” Toby remarked, “I have to ask you something.”   


“What?”   


He sighed. “Are your secrets going to stay secret? I realize that you have a past, but I love _all_ of you, and I want to _know_ _all_ of you. We’re-we’re married now.”

Happy fiddled with their interlaced fingers, blinking at them. He let her take a pause to fumble for the words. She didn’t even need to thank Toby for him to know she was grateful for it. “How about...I... _ stop _ trying to keep things from you. When they come up, they come up, and I’ll tell you. But Toby, my  _ future _ is with  _ you _ , not my past.” Happy’s eyes rolled down to her stomach. “And I uh...I have something to tell you about that.”   


The dark made it difficult to see his pupils widen. “What is it?”   


Her lips parted to allow a breath to escape. “I couldn’t really wait any longer...”

He squeezed her fingers. “To tell me what, Hap?”   
Happy huffed a burst of air out of her cheeks. “I know this is shitty timing...but, Toby,” her voice wavered, “I’m pregnant.”   



End file.
